


Don't be Such a Killjoy

by Saxophone



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saxophone/pseuds/Saxophone





	Don't be Such a Killjoy

You’re hunched uncomfortably on the ledge of a roof, Los Diablos sprawled out below, jagged skyline clawing into the night sky, teeth of glass and metal. You wonder if this is how gargoyles feel as you dare to stand to your full height, stretching cramped legs with wind whipping around you. Being this high, this close to the edge should bother you. But it doesn’t. You like to think it’s because of the jump jets, but you know that’s not true. A yawn escapes you before being mangled by your vocal distorters. You’ve been waiting here for hours, and much to your growing impatience, your target hasn’t showed. Okay, well technically the target has showed, but he’s just a minor thug, you’re really after his employer. 

Normally you’d stick to the political side of things, but you’d be lying if you said that Dr. Mortum knowing your name and former identity hadn’t scared the absolute living hell out of you. So this is you dealing with that (How did he know your name? How did he know your name?). Of course you haven’t actually had any luck tracking down the good doctors actual informants (not that you don’t have speculations, but the speculations scare you just as much as him knowing) so you’ve resorted to meticulously eliminating every big name information dealer in the Diablos underground. It’s the equivalent of using a butcher knife in brain surgery, but you can at least (sort of) disguise it behind your drive to chase out government corruption. If you squint funny. On the bright side, you are definitely going to end up on the criminal underworld version of a highschool shit list. Because you definitely haven’t pissed off enough people. 

With a sigh you slip off the lip of the edge and back onto the safer ground of the roof. You don’t fancy firing your oversized rifle straight from the shoulder, not when dislocation is a potential side effect and your aim needs to be exact. The rifle’s practically anti material, meant to pierce through bullet proof glass and armor. Plus it’s heavy as hell. Instead you rest the bipod on the lip of the roof and brace the butt against your shoulder and settle down for more..waiting. The thug from earlier is stationed outside a waiting car, no doubt it’s supposed to be armored. Heh, like that’ll stop you. Technically you don’t even need to fire the bullet, it’d be so easy to just slip into his mind and turn the gun you know he’s armed with against his employer, you’ve done it before. But no, you missed this, the distance. The safety of it, hiding behind a scope while the world crashes down around, made immune by height and distance. Shit, you wish you could take down the Rangers like this, but no, there’s some lines you’re still not willing to cross, like firing high caliber bullets at former allies. Well besides the fact they’d be useless against Argent. Oh, and it’d be a great way to tip off Ortega and Steel, you’re the only idiot in this city who brings a long rifle to a fist fight. Even if your rifle was a lot less lethal when you ran as sidestep. Though you do want to whack Herald over the head with it at least once. 

Suddenly your attention snaps back as the Rat King nudges your mind. There. Looks like the man of the hour has finally arrived. You never bothered to remember his name, though you’re pretty sure he went by something horribly cliche, like Spider or some other insect (arachnid?). You don’t bother scoping in as you level your rifle on him, the optics are being fed directly onto your HUD. You have only a few seconds before he enters his armored SUV and things become messier, so you don’t bother taking his features in. You do feel his mind though, through the sea of thoughts around you. He’s oblivious. Of course he is, he’s too high up on the food chain to even consider he might be prey. You can’t help but wonder how many people his secrets have killed, How many lives he’s ruined. People who had been powerless and helpless. 

_Just like you._

_No. Not anymore._ You grind your teeth. _You’re not helpless anymore._

You’ll give them their justice, it’s more than the Rangers or any hero could give. You bite your cheek, hard. This isn’t time to lose focus. The broker is almost to his car. You grin behind your helmet, this is the part you love. The Inbetween. When everything hinges on a single shot. You hold your breath, finger floating off the trigger guard as you count heartbeats. The world has gone silent and frozen, it’s just you and your Aim, not even the churning ocean of thoughts below can reach you. The broker is inches from the car when you bring your finger to the blade of the trigger. You cherish the few moments of sweet, sweet silence before you bring that finger down and all hell breaks loose. As expected, your helmet dampens the gun shot but the rifle’s kick sends the recoil plate biting, ripping into your shoulder and for an agonizing few seconds you think you might’ve actually dislocated it before the screams of the world below snap you back to reality. You need to move. Now. Knowing your luck someone will show up, after all Killjoy’s been attracting the worst kind of people as of late. Not that you’d have it any other way.


End file.
